


.:~Shattered~:.

by Pantless_Karma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, Random & Short, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, she-ra au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantless_Karma/pseuds/Pantless_Karma
Summary: The water engulfed Mermista, and, for once, she couldn’t breathe. She choked on her cries for help as bubbles trailed in the water, signifying her last supply of life.She lost the fight.It was over.She had failed as a princess.-Or, hey look my first fanfiction of She-Ra is a angsty-fluff fanfiction between Sea-Hawk and Sea-Ra. Or, even- Mermista fails to save her kingdom again and feels like a failure.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 26





	1. .:~Fragile~:.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a short fanfiction; A 'ohmygodwhydidIwritethis',Angsty-fluff,and short fiction. I think I'm only going to write six chapters before stopping. With that said, I update every Friday or Sunday. Enjoy my random ideas until then.

There was a new type of worry over the land. The princess's rapports were shattered and continued to deteriorate. Hope was a myth and no one believed in it. Kingdoms were being destroyed by the Horde, and with their technological advancements, there was a great chance that they could take any inch of land they wanted. Their attacks stroke fear into all. Even with She-Ra to protect them, everyone was in panic.

The peaceful life everyone had is gone.

She had been there the whole day. Her body adjusted to the water as she suffered quietly. Shame swelled up inside of her and she felt tears stream down her face. She thought about her kingdom time and time again. It was like a recurring nightmare inside her mind.

Mermista didn’t want to think about it, but she did. She allowed herself to feel defeated, to feel like a screw-up. She rested her palm on her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the world swallow her whole as she appeared in her kingdom, over viewing the process of the atrocity.

Her subjects screaming as they tried to get away from the hands of death. Families being torn apart because of the Horde. Smoke whisking into the air, strong enough to bring tears in their eyes. Rubble of the disaster on the gr-

“Mermista?”

A knock came from the door. Mermista submerged deeper in the soapy water.  
Without even asking, Glimmer walked in with a mop in tow. Although her tone was benign and calm, her facial expressions revealed what she was truly feeling. Sorrow covered her, and Mermista found herself feeling even more horrible.

Was she that much of a burden?

Hoping that her tears camouflaged with the droplets of water, Mermista straightened herself.

“Oh..hey Glimmer.” She said, daring to meet the Queen’s eyes out of respect. “What’s up?”

“I only came here to check up on you, and well..” Glimmer gazed at the floor that could’ve been considered a small pond at this point. Ice cream cartons were scattered around, their cardboard becoming damp as it laid in the splashes of water. Mermista was hit with a wave of embarrassment as she examined her mess. She looked away, allowing herself to sink deeper into the tub as heat rose to her cheeks. “I’m going to clean up for a bit, apparently there’s been leaking in the prison.”

Mermista blinked and her mind went blank momentarily. “We have a prison?”

Glimmer grumbled, leaned the mop on the wall and started picking up the cartons. When she had thrown away the last of the containers and went on to mopping, a figure stood in the doorway.

Adora took one look at the place and grimaced. The sun glowered on her light skin as she walked in, once again, unwelcomed.  
“Mermista, are you feeling better?”

_My whole entire kingdom just got destroyed, what do you think._

“I’m fine.” Mermista responded.

Then, Adora went on to talk to Glimmer.

Mermista zoned out, staring at the wall as she pondered. But once Adora’s and Glimmer’s voices rose, Mermista groaned.

“If you two are going to fight, get out of the bathroom.” She said and went completely under the water. She closed her eyes, heard the door close, and sat back up. They were gone and Mermista found herself relaxed. Tears swelled her eyes, but she didn’t allow them to fall. Instead, she took another ice cream container and peeled it open.

Something hit the window.  
Apprehension filled her pounding heart.  
But then whatever hit the window croaked. It was a horrible noise, shrill, even. Mermista’s eyes widened in shock as she realized the animal's common call. She threw open the window and almost immediately the seagull came flying in, perching on the edge of the tub.

Its eyes were welcoming and it squeaked at her in greeting. A small smile tugged on Mermista’s lips, but then she deciphered the message and her heart dropped. She fell out the tub, her attempt to jump out failed and she fell on her face, her tail-fins covering her face.

She used her new-found energy to transform back and she scrambled on her feet. She almost fell again due to the amount of water on the floor. She adjusted her clothing, grabbed her trident, and flung open the doors. Spotting Glimmer and Adora, she grabbed both of their wrists and ran towards the entrances.

“We are leaving! Now!”

\----

Hello, yes. I am new to a03 and I am not familiar with this format. If anyone has any criticism or even tips, I would appreciate it!<3 Thank you for taking time to read this! See you on the next update<3


	2. .:~Received~:.

She had only been on the battlefield for half an hour, before she saw it again. Her kingdom was still before her, destroyed and in ruins, because of her. Because she wasn’t paying attention. She had killed innocent people; families were divided, homes in shambles, a new-found rapport broken all because she failed to do a simple task. All she had to do was be prepared and she had failed. 

A stab of pain shot through her shoulder. She had been distracted for too long. She dropped to her knees, her body in agony. Her hand covered her puncture as scarlet red leaked through her fingers. She screamed, but it was covered by a loud bang that shot through the air. A soldier kicked her back and she fell onto the ship’s floor and fought to stay conscious. The chains were tightened on her hands, her trident thrown elsewhere, and she felt her magic being sucked away. Her connection to the Pearl was gone and she couldn’t stop crying.

The water engulfed Mermista, and, for once, she couldn’t breathe. She choked on her cries for help as bubbles trailed in the water, signifying her last supply of life.

She lost the fight.  
It was over.  
She had failed as a princess.

Her hands loosened at the chains as she felt herself getting weaker. The world multiplied into two, blurry versions of itself. Her eyes stung because of the seawater, but yet she didn’t close them. Flashes of memories invaded her thoughts, causing her to smile despite her inner turmoil. At least she had lived a life that was worthy. She wasn’t still in the bathtub, sulking because she decided to fight for her subjects. 

But yet, Mermista didn’t believe she had done enough.

Once she was filled with pride. She felt blissful although she tried her best not to show it. Her kingdom prospered thanks to Adora, Bow, and Glimmer. Together, they had turned a once demolished kingdom into something much more and because of that Mermista had hope for the future. She knew better things were yet to come and it brought a smile on her face whenever she thought of Salineas.

She felt the shackles drain the rest of her energy away. They glowed cyan blue as they did, before dimming. The light faded, her lungs burned, and her eye-lids felt heavy.

Now, as she arrived near the ocean floor, her last memory was filled with humiliation. Darkness crept to the corner of her eyes before her body gave up trying to fight for life. Her corpse hit the ocean floor, sand particles scattering. Blood swirled in the water and momentarily stained the earth. 

~

“At last, I saved my siren! She was floating away in the ocean and I saved her before she...died-” A melodic voice disturbed Mermista’s slumber. 

She felt nothing but the pounding headache that kept her from thinking. She groaned and used the last of her strength to look around. It stuck like dead-fish and the smell brought tears to her eyes. As she cried, she felt her eyes burn, but she was too stubborn to close them.

She didn’t know where she was.  
She was in excruciating pain and she wanted it all to end.

“Stay still, my siren.” she heard a voice say.

Sea Hawk?

She turned to look at him, but a burning sensation shot through her neck and wended through her bones. She screamed as her throat burned and started crying.

“I said still! You’re going to make your injuries hurt more.” he said as he walked over to her. A tissue patted away the tears.  
Her back was arched as she gasped for air. She was afraid to settle down since she didn’t want the pain to return. At this point, she didn’t want to feel again.

“Relax, Mermista.” He said.  
Although she didn’t want to, she obeyed. Her back felt the ocean of sheets on the cot again. She sighed, not knowing what to say. Her eyes fixed on the wooden ceiling

Sea Hawk had taken the cloth from her forehead and walked to the other side of the room. “We’ve been looking for you for days now,” he said. “We didn’t know where you went, we thought the Horde kidnapped you or something. But before we actually went inside the Horde base,, we searched the area for you.”

Mermista’s eyes widened. “How many days-”

“Six.”


End file.
